Conventionally, as a sealed structure for an electronic device, one side of a housing is integrated with a packing member by insert molding or two-color molding; and by pressing the other side of the housing to apply pressure to the packing member, fluids can be prevented from entering the electronic device from seams where surfaces of the housing sides meet (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-119960).
Nonetheless, with the conventional sealed structure, a problem arises in that a packing member is also necessary to prevent fluids from seeping through at the edges of a cover of an opening for housing the battery, disposed in the housing and therefore, the number of packing members increases, increasing the size of the electronic device and inviting increased cost.